Hooray For Mistakes
by Blazikenwriter
Summary: Ash just got a divorce with May. He then finds that  Misty lives in the apartment right across from him. Will these childhood friends discover that they belong together?
1. Chapter 1

Three fics at once! XD

Ash walked out of the court house, his face expressionless. "I am finally divorced." There was a touch of joy in his voice, joy that he was not married to a girl he didn't love. Of course, May was shocked at this. When Ash told her that if he didn't get a divorce he would go insane, she cried for an hour. Ash had foolishly married May at the age of eighteen, which was way too young. He only did it because he would never see the girl he loved again. It had been about ten years since he'd last seen her, but he still loved her .

Then he snapped out of his thoughts. He got back to the real world now. He dug in his pocket for his keys. As he pulled them out, he stared at the blue keychain May had given him from her trip to Cianwood City in Johto. It was in a heart shape and said 'LOVE YOU'. Ash kept on staring at it for a few seconds, until he tore it off and chucked it at the bush.

"I _don't _love you! Fuck!" He said angrily. He slammed the keys into the keyhole on the car and opened the door so hard it almost fell off of it's hinges. He climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. Ash slowly picked up Pikachu's Pokéball and released him.

"I'm guessing you hated it in there, Pikachu." He said, trying to hide the anger in his voice. Pikachu nodded really hard and started hopping around, happy to not be confined. Then he stopped in his tracks and pawed Ash's wedding ring. He gave Ash a glare, and Ash knew what he was saying.

"Oh, that goes with the keychain!" Ash growled as he threw it at the same bush. But there was an old man standing in front of the bush, and it hit him. The man picked it up and grimanced.

"No, I won't marry you! We haven't had a first date yet!" The man yelled at Ash. Ash's cheeks turned red and he decided to just drive off.

Back at his newly bought apartment, Ash aimlessly rolled around on the floor, looking for something to do. Pikachu was eating the pancake mix, and Floatzel had come out of his ball to watch _The Desperate Housewives._

"Oh, my Arceus! Debbie's husband is cheating on her! No, Tina! Don't tell Debbie!" Floatzel screamed at the TV while Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"Ash! We're out of pancake mix!" Pikachu said in Pokélanguage.

"There should be some more in the pantry." Ash said.

"But I don't eat store brand! I want Aunt Jemima's!"

"Too bad, 'cause I'm not going to the store again today."

"Dammit."

Soon Ash thought of something, so he logged on to the computer. He went to Facebook and logged in. He made his facebook static from married to single, which he did happily. He then heard Pikachu blabbering in the kitchen.

"You know, sometimes I wish I couldn't understand you," He said.

"Oh, just please get me Aunt Jemima's!"

"Fine. Just make sure Floatzel doesn't have a heart attack while I'm gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Ash had a box of Aunt Jemima's in his basket at the checkout line. When it was his turn, he stepped up and set it on the counter.

"A box of pancake mix? Is that all your buying?" The cashier rolled her eyes. She leaned forward to scan the box, but her wallet fell from her front pocket to the floor.

"Can you pick that up?" She asked. The wallet lay open, and her ID was right there, so Ash had to take a glance at it. He held it up, not sure if his eyes had fooled him. Was it really….her?

"Misty Waterflower? Seriously?" He grinned.

"Mmmhmm. That's my name. If you're gonna make fun of it, do it somewhere else."

"No… Ash….. Ketchum…," Ash blinked.

"Oh! Oh oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhh," Misty looked like she was having a spaz attack. "So, you bought the pancake mix for Pikachu?" She smiled.

"Yep. He'll only eat Aunt Jemima's!" Ash laughed.

"Ok…. Well, look. My shift is over in two minutes, you have any free time?" Misty asked. "Oh, and that'll be three bucks." She added.

"I do have a lot of free time, what were you planning?" Ash said while paying with his credit card.

"I don't know. We could get some lunch…?" Misty slipped off her vest, which revealed her yellow tank top, jean capris, and red belt. Misty also had her hair down, which she never did when she was younger.

"Yeah… Let's get lunch. But you're not really supposed to abandone your station and vest here.

"Well, too bad. Fuck this job." Misty said, she walked out the door with Ash and the pancake mix.

"So, where are we going?" Ash asked Misty as they walked around the curb.

"We're going to Moe's." Misty replied, Ash could tell she wasn't crazy about the place from the edge in her voice.

"Oh." He answered plainly.

"Here we are." Misty guestured to the Mexican place. She stared at it for a second, then she grabbed Ash and walked in the door.

"WELCOME TO MOE'S!" The employees screamed at Ash and Misty when they entered, which annoyed the hell out of them.

"Poor Mexicans, their jobs are gay," Misty mumbled and looked at the menu.

When they were finished deciding on what to order, they stepped in line. "I'll have a taco with cheese, chicken, and chilli, please." Ash said to the man at the counter.

"Cheese, chicken, and Billy?"

"No, chilli."

"Billy?"

"Chilli."

"Billy?"

"Chilli."

"Billy?"

"Chilli."

"Billy?"

"Chilli."

"Billy?"

"CHILLI!"

"Oh."

Ash passed through the line without any other problems, and Misty helped him pay.

"So….." Ash poked his taco once they had sat down.

"What have you been up to?" Misty asked.

"….. Uh, not much," Ash lied.

"Really? There has to be something!" Misty took a mouthful of food.

"Well, Floatzel got hooked on _The Desperate Housewives_." Ash said.

"Oh. My sisters have been watching that, but I'm lucky because I moved out. I have my own apartment now. Oh, and I've been wondering, why are you in Goldenrod?" Misty asked.

"Well, I have my own apartment too, and I randomly decided to move here. I have to wait to get my badges from the Nieye region, it was newly discovered so they're still opening gyms there." He replied.

"Oh, nice. I'm done with my food, let's go. And I'll give you my phone number, we can hang out sometime." Misty quickly dumped her tray.

"Okay, me too." Ash followed.


End file.
